The Next Generation: Fighting for Puckworld
by Nosedivefan01
Summary: It's been years since The Final Encounter and defeat of Dragaunus. Now Kale L'Orange is graduating from high school, Reggie RedIce has taken his father's place as general and Dean Ducaine has become his apprentice. Ties will be broken, friendships questioned and and the ultimate truth of Drake Ducaine will be revealed! continued from Girl from Anaheim series.


**Puckworld has remained safe ever since the defeat of Dragaunus. The ducks carried on with life and the city of Cylton was rebuilt. General RedIce was reunited with his son and daughter and found out he was a grandfather. He welcomed both Donna and Trenton into the family nearly instantly. The RedIce family was honored with the defeat of Dragaunus. A new statue of Drake Ducaine was placed in the middle of town where the last had fallen. However, next to it they had wanted to place a statue of General RedIce. RedIce declined, knowing full well he hadn't done barely any fighting against Dragaunus until the very end. RedIce then requested they put a statue of squad A. They did so, the display including Jake, Jess, Jason, Anna, Duke, Grin, Nosedive, Tanya, Mallory, Wildwing and Canard. In the front of them, acting as a leader, stood General RedIce. RedIce was all sorts of upset, but Canard just smiled, insisting it was the honor he deserved. It showed who fought the lizard, but it all came down to who really defeated him. In time, General RedIce became accustomed to it. Soon, everyone was able to move on from the attacks, knowing that there was no way possible that they could ever happen again.**

_2015_

"It is now my pleasure to announce your graduating class of 2015!"

Kale stood up as Mr. Newton announced them. He excitedly ripped his cap from his head and turned to his best friend, Blade, and cheered. Blade cheered along with him.

Kale caught his mother and father's eyes. His little sister stood beside them, just as excited for him as his parents were. His sister was just a sophomore, fourteen years old. His mother still thought he was too young to be graduating.

His mother had come from a planet called earth. On her planet, she was still a sophomore when she was sixteen and when she was fourteen, she was just entering high school. He shook his head at that. Apparently, it took humans longer to mature or something. Freshmen in his high school were eleven, going on twelve years of age.

Blade gripped Kale's arm, dragging him down the aisle as their class lined up to see everyone and get congratulated.

Brian Thunderbeak, graduated two years before, came through the line and shook his hand. Brian was his older cousin. After Brian came Heather, Blade's little sister, with Lilia. Lilia was Brian's little sister.

Heather wrapped her arms around her big brother tightly before moving onto Kale. She shyly looked away and just shook his hand. He smiled and gripped her hand, pulling her into a hug. She smiled, kissing his cheek then.

Heather had had a little girl crush on Kale when she was old enough to start appreciating boys and Kale was over at the house constantly and vice versa.

Lilia instantly jumped in Kale's arms, being his younger cousin. He thought of her as another little sister and treated her as such. Then came Meadow with his parents. Meadow jumped into his arms, kissing his cheek.

"I cannot WAIT until I'm in your position right now." she said, sounding jealous of him.

"Two more years sis." he said. She glared at him. "It can't come fast enough!" she exasperated before turning to Blade in the line and hugging him. He turned his attention from his sister to his parents. His mother came forward, hugging him in the tightest hug she could muster up. He hugged her back, squeezing tight. He was taller than his mother.

His father, however, still stood taller than him and shook his hand.

"Good job son." Duke said, smiling before gripping his son in a one second hug.

Anna shot Duke a look.

"What?" he asked.

"Duke L'Orange giving hugs... now I've seen everything." she muttered playfully.

"awe sweetheart!" he said, grabbing her from behind and kissing her. They shared a laugh before moving on down the line to congratulate the rest of Kale's classmates, most of which had all been to the house at some point.

Anna had to admit, moving to a small town had been the best decision of her life. And nearly everyone from the resistance had followed suit. All of them lived in the same small town.

Caesarea lay just on the outskirts of Cylton. Close enough to the military base to get there if they got called, but far enough away from the city so they didn't have to worry about the problems of living in a huge city. Life was good and the best part... no alien threats for YEARS!

* * *

"General RedIce, you're late." Reggie turned at the sound of his name. He had ranked as high as his father, and his father was now retired.

"What? Late for what?" he asked the rookie. Of course, he'd known the rookie since he had been in diapers. It was his nephew.

"Late for Blade's graduation?" Dean said with a questionable look on his face.

"Oh jesus!" Reggie said, taking off for his car outside, keys already out of his pocket. "Why didn't you tell me!" he called while running, although he didn't really expect Dean to answer. The truth was, Dean had reminded him this morning, he had just thought he had enough time. And then, when UFO's started showing up on the scanners, he got completely side tracked. It wasn't Dean's fault he was running late now.

Dean sat down in the spinning chair. He wasn't going to go to graduation. Sure, his cousin Matt was graduating this year, and he was pretty good friends with Blade and Kale but, he'd see them eventually. He'd congratulate them then. It just didn't seem worth it to try to beat the crowds and shake hands with all the graduates when he only favored about 4 of them anyways.

Another red light began to beep and Dean tapped the screen where the red blip had appeared. It zoomed in and on the screen appeared a ship. Dean's eyes went wide as he ran out.

"Dad!" he called, knowing he was in his room on the base. Him and his dad were on base during the weekend, just in case anything came up. Then during the week, they'd go back to their everyday life, working day jobs and such.

Sirius stepped out of his room.

"What is it, Dean?" he asked.

"Unidentified aircraft!" he said, panicked.

Sirius jumped out of his room and took off running for the control room with his son. They rounded the corner and Dean walked slowly to the spinning chair.

"See?" he said, pointing to the screen. The ship was still hovering there. Sirius stifled a laugh.

"What's so damn funny?" Dean asked.

"Uh son?" he started, "that's not a raptor." he started.

"Oh shit, I have a feeling it's just a transporter..." dean started. Sirius only nodded trying hard not to laugh at his son.

"Well, glad General RedIce wasn't here to see this..." Dean muttered.

"It's alright, son. You'll get the hang of it." Sirius promised his son, patting him on the back supportingly.

"Mom's gonna hear about this, isn't she?" Dean asked. sirius smiled again.

"Oh yeah, she's gonna know." he said playfully before walking away. Dean slapped his forehead. Being an only child meant you had no siblings your parents could watch. It was just you, so whenever you messed up, they were supportive of you but by god they were gonna laugh at your mistake first.

Dean sat back at the chair, clearing the red blip and keeping watch for anything... anything in the skies that didn't belong there.


End file.
